The Athosian or The Queen
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: On two different worlds lay two different fates and she is choosing for him. John/Elizabeth pairing.


AN: So this is just a fic I wrote based off Frank Stockton's The Lady or The Tiger. But it's not necessary to have read that to get this (if you want I can send anyone a link to it, it's a short story). It has some Sparky and I'm rather proud of it. You must keep in mind that it's set in a bit different Atlantis. The IOA is crueler, Teyla is different (and mind you I fully respect her character), and the whole setting is just more fairy-tale like, if that makes sense?

There is going to be a sequel, based off Stockton's The Discourager of Hesitancy. Personally I chose the tiger in his story. Enjoy and please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

In the lost city of the Ancients, after the time of the Alterans, there lived the Atlantis expedition from Earth. They had come to explore and find out what lay beyond the confines of their own galaxy. It was a dangerous adventure but for the fact that it _was _an adventure and an opportunity to learn so much of the universe, the members took the risk. They found a large, wondrous city floating atop a sparkling ocean.

For a year they lived cut off from the world they knew. They made friends like the Athosians, and enemies, like the Genii. Of course, an enemy that did not have to be made, for they were enemies to all humans, was creatures called the Wraith; frightening things with a burning hunger that satisfied only with taking a person's life force.

But they fought the Wraith with success and most survived to the second year which brought a ZPM and new recruits since contact was back with their home planet. Strong bonds had formed, partly because you naturally become close over the course of a year, and partly because they learned to hold tight to people and make the most of friendships when lives could always easily be lost.

You could see it specifically with the frontline team, the head doctor, the expedition leader, and a few others thrown in as well. This incredible place had become home.

And sometimes strong bonds become even more, as in the case of the expedition leader, a diplomat, and the front line team commander, the Commanding Military Officer of the city. They challenged each other at first, but had respect and soon became close, eventually realizing they cared for each other deeply. And rather risk losing each other before they had a chance to see what they had, they became secret lovers, and kept their relationship hidden from even their closest friends, though eventually their friends did realize what was going on.

But it had to be a secret. She was technically his boss and they knew that the IOA, International Oversight Advisory, would disagree with it, with the positions they were putting themselves in. They weren't supposed to risk the emotional attachment. If the IOA found out, one of them, her most likely being just a diplomat they disagreed with anyway and him being the base military commander with the Ancient gene that activated the city's technology, would be deported back to Earth.

So they were professional in the city's public and very discreet when they met in their off hours. They had excuses if they were caught together and they made sure if that happened it wouldn't be in a 

compromising position. They went on content for almost a year, into their third now, until the IOA _did _find out, for however careful they had been. They had apparently suspected, not giving a reason why, and caught them in a kiss. The startling actuality of it couldn't even soften one of the nicer IOA members, a nervous man with glasses.

But contrary to what everyone believed would happen the IOA fired neither the Colonel nor the diplomat when they first learned of the affair. Though they had decided something must be done, apparently both were too important to different members. The votes were split.

Neither of the two involved parties were allowed to leave the city. The only option really was to bite their teeth and make a decision. But the IOA was never good at fast decisions and while they discussed it, all base operations were put on hold except for checkups on the friendly planets they had come across, as they were deciding the fate of the leadership of the city. A week had gone by and the IOA just got more confused. They usually didn't care so much for what went on as long as they had measured control over the city. This however didn't shine too well on them. So what to do?

The answer came from one of Atlantis' allies. They had heard of the predicament and upon their old, semi barbaric like ways, had come up with a unique solution.

The Colonel would choose between two gate addresses of which he had no knowledge. Through one wormhole would be waiting a beautiful women. To be exact, it would be his teammate and friend, the lovely Athosian leader. They had shared attraction, not love on his part, but if he walked through to find her waiting for him, they would be married and life would continue. She was after all an alien and the IOA couldn't order them not to have a relationship. They already cared for each other and had proved that it wouldn't affect a mission. It was a way to get him out of his current relationship.

On the other planet would be a female, but a deadly creature. A Wraith Queen would be waiting for him. They had captured one just a few weeks ago and though she was quickly weakening, she was strong minded and no doubt would have him on his knees and take his life in a matter of a minute.

It was a fair way to let chance solve the problem. One way the Colonel would get married and have to stay away from the diplomat, living his life with his new bride, while both he and the diplomat kept their jobs. Then on the other side, if he met the hive queen, he would quite possibly and almost instantly die. But then the choice of who left Atlantis would be done.

The diplomat was less than thrilled about the idea, of course. But she could do nothing to sway the cold hearted IOA members. He however, was more than ready to face his fate. He touched her cheek and kissed her softly, trying to comfort her.

She was going to decide for them both the outcome. For they both knew she had been told of the choices and who lay on which planet by the sympathetic member of the IOA, one who had stood by her before. Despite the Colonel's dislike for him, the man had decided to let her choose what to do with the information.

She made her choice, and after he kissed her gave him an address.

The next day, the chosen day for his 'trial', he made his way down to the gate room with determined steps. When he entered the area he turned to look up at the control room railing where she silently stood in anguish in her usual spot. By the end of this he would no longer be hers, so her impassioned spirit had not let her miss this last opportunity where he was.

All the members of the expedition were stood around, watching in fascination. Most couldn't blame the diplomat for falling for him; he had to be the most handsome man on the base, he was brave, and a few knew he was also intelligent.

One IOA member moved over to show him a piece of paper containing the two offending addresses. The Colonel merely pointed the seven symbols he wanted and backed up to be sure he was out of the way of the puddle that activated outwards.

He quickly walked up to the gate and without any hesitation stepped through.

--

So the sad point of this is did he meet the Athosian on the other side, or the Queen?

Once pondered, we find this question hard to answer. Entangled in this labyrinth is a once so compassionate woman that time with the Stargate program had hardened. No longer could words mend things; no longer was there an easy way out. Sometimes you had to do unfavorable things.

How many times she had come close to tears and bit her lip at the thought of him walking through to discover the individual waiting for him, intent on taking his life.

Yet how much more she had imagined the Athosian rushing to his arms, in all her grace and beauty. Their eyes would meet; she'd give a smile of happiness and a prideful grin, knowing she had finally won him. And then he would take them back home where the preparations would be made for a festive wedding to be held on the mainland that the Athosians had named home. There would be cheers when he came back through and they'd walk away together without giving her a backwards glance.

Now she wasn't sure she could handle that. She had battled jealousy over the Athosian many times. Her heart would shatter seeing him with someone else, someone he could easily grow to love. How in the world could she lead the city then? Every thought, every action would be linked with the pain she felt. How could she be strong and make decisions that required clear contemplation when she was ruled by heartache? Would this not just make her job harder? How could she ever even talk to him normally again?

Would it not be easier to live with the pain of not having him if she had some closure; to see him to his death and wait for him in an afterlife? And with how many times he could just disappear off world! She would at least know what happened to him; know for sure he wasn't just wandering around the galaxy waiting for her to find him.

But yet the pictured wound, the hiss of delight, the hand at his chest feeding on him!

She had never intended to keep it concealed from him that she knew behind which event horizon each lay. She knew she was going to be asked, she had decided, and on their last day she answered without indisposition.

This question is not slight; it leaves thoughts to inhumanity, to distress for one's own self and others. She had stood her ground and clearly given him the address, but only after much consideration and suffering for hours on end.

And so I leave it to you to come up with the solution. Which did he find on the other side of the stargate – the Athosian, or the Queen?


End file.
